expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Free Navy
The Free Navy is the self-entitled naval military branch of the Outer Planets Alliance. Originally, it was formed from a student led organization. Their members are sometimes viewed and/or referred to as "OPA extremists", especially by the incumbent OPA leader, Fred Johnson. History The Outer Planetary Alliance, or OPA is not as unified and solid as many believe. The organization has become even more fractured as time goes on and as clear leadership is vied for. While Fred Johnson assumes the outward label of "leader" of the OPA, various cells and sub-factions have splintered off from the core OPA group. In addition to various small grass roots cells such as Far Horizons Foundation, a student led organization that came from the OPA, larger cells have emerged. One such is the self titled "Free Navy". Under the creation of Naomi Nagata's ex-lover Marcos, this cell of OPA branches off in that they want to focus on controlling the newly emerged gate system that has emerged in the Belt. "OPA Extremists" as Fred Johnson refers to them, led by Marcos, the Free Navy has begun initiating pirate like attacks against Mars and even OPA held targets. Callisto shipyard and Pallas station were two targets by the Free Navy in particular. Marco and his group fear that with the appearance of the gates (and thus travel to distant, and habitable worlds) will cause the Belt region to fall into economic collapse. The Belt was once the frontier and the destination of many travelers and held much influence in trading. With the gate in place and other worlds looking to be highly desired realms of exploration, the Belt would be abandoned. In reaction to this, Marco channels his already established resentment of the Inner Planets and the Free Navy is born. The Free Navy begins strategically attacking targets and stealing ships, weapons, cargo, supplies, water, and other parts. Most alarmingly, ships begin to disappear on their way through the gate system. While the ratio isn't *too* high, enough of them begin to go missing so that it raises some eyebrows. Some of the missing ships were indeed being captured, pirated and refitted and re-purposed into the Free Navy's growing Armada. They attempt to disperse the newly fitted and branded ships throughout different stations along the Belt. Marco, on behalf of his Free Navy organization delivers a threat/ultimateum to the Inner Planets. He officially declares that Earth and Mars will be allowed to exist and govern themselves but they must submit the gates to the Free Navy and no longer have any jurisdiction of the Belt region. Marco, who has a son with Naomi Nagata, Filipe Inaros, is being groomed by his father to equally hate Earth, Mars, his mother, and the Inner system. He plans to "inherit" the Free Navy organization. He has already participated in multiple attacks and raids and is soon on the run from Mars military. In a brazen, blitzkrieg of attacks, the Free Navy, which had slipped away with it's newly re-purposed and stolen cache of ships and equipment, successfully launch a near apocalyptic attack against Earth. They also strike against Mars in an assassination attempt against Nathan Smith,and Tycho Station, owned by their parent organization the OPA. The strikes present themselves as a sort of declaration against all and comes with immediate shock from the big three organizations. The major attack, which involved launching and hurling asteroids down on Earth in a massive bombardment, was initiated and given the "go ahead" by Naomi's son Filipe who took major pride in the devastation. During the final stages of their planned first attacks on the inner planets, the Free Navy's flag ship the Chetzemoka is caught flatfooted, and is involved in a direct stand off with all the other major players. A U.N escort fleet arrives, along with the Rocinante, Julie Mao's old racing skiff, the Razorback which has Bobbie Draper and Alex aboard Category:Free Navy